Special
by Genis Aurion
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day shortfic. Innocent actions mirrored through time, perhaps the candy hearts from five years of age had been leading up to this very moment. Slash.


Valentine's Day fic...a week late. My bad. Also, please check out my profile page. Thanks :)

* * *

**Special**

Five-year-old Stan hands Kyle several candy hearts.

"My mommy says to give one to everyone I know," he says in a high-pitched voice, flashing a toothy smile. "I don't know what _Be Mine_ means, but Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle!"

Kyle knows he shouldn't feel special, but he does.

-,-

Eight-year-old Stan hands Kyle a folded card and some Hershey's Kisses chocolates.

"My mom gave me some for the whole class," Stan says with a shrug, fingers fidgeting in embarrassment. "My sister says giving Valentine's Day cards to other guys is awkward, but oh well. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle!"

Kyle knows he shouldn't feel special, but he does.

-,-

Twelve-year-old Stan hands Kyle some pieces of candy and a hand-scribbled note.

"My mom misheard me when I said there were eighteen, not eight people in my class," Stan says with an apologetic laugh. "I gave the cards to all the girls in our class, but I felt bad not giving anything to my best friend. So I took Bebe's candy and wrote you a card... I hope that's okay. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyle!"

Even as Kyle watches Stan turn away to give Wendy several roses, Kyle still feels special.

-,-

Fifteen-year-old Stan gives Kyle the roses Wendy had rejected.

"Singles Awareness Day," Stan scoffs bitterly, turning to his best friend. "Have a hot date, Kyle? No? You mind keeping me company, then?"

Even though the roses had been intended for someone else, Kyle still feels special.

-,-

Seventeen-year-old Stan doesn't give Kyle anything for Valentine's Day, the first time in over ten years.

"Valentine's Day was yesterday, dude," says Stan, noting the slight damper in Kyle's mood. "Besides, you're only my best friend. I wasn't aware we were celebrating bromances, too?"

Though Kyle jokes that, yes, in fact, they were, Kyle can't help but to feel slightly sad on the inside.

-,-

Eighteen-year-old Stan gives Kyle a condom.

"Get 'er done," he says with a wink, though Kyle doesn't really know who "her" is.

And though Kyle shouldn't feel sad, because Stan had gotten him _something_, he still does.

-,-

Nineteen-year-old Stan greets Kyle over Facebook.

"To my best man, missing you today dude. Come home sometime, k? I have no one to celebrate Singles Awareness Day with D:"

The uncontrollable giggling that leaves Kyle's mouth as he sits in front of his computer is enough to show that Kyle feels special.

-,-

Twenty-year-old Stan sends Kyle mail-order flowers.

"Haha so I heard about delivering flowers but it sounded like such a stupid idea. Lemme know if you get these and if they're still alive. Have a good one, Kyle." - is what the card attached to the box says.

Kyle makes an effort to water them every day, and the fact that Stan had bothered to send flowers, even only as a result of its seemingly ludicrous nature, causes Kyle to smile.

-,-

Twenty-one-year-old Stan calls Kyle over the phone.

"I have a confession," Stan says tensely, and Kyle assures him that he's got his full attention. "I...I think I might be gay."

When Kyle gives Stan his support, the latter proceeds to tell him about his various encounters from his years of experimentation at college. And though Kyle feels jealous, strangely jealous, it comforts him to have Stan trust him this much.

-,-

Twenty-three-year-old Stan takes Kyle to a gay bar.

"You're finished with university, dude!" Stan reasons, patting Kyle on the back as they're let inside. "Take it easy, man. I'm pretty sure you haven't gotten laid, _ever_. Why not now?"

But why Stan takes him to a _gay_ bar, Kyle isn't quite sure, but simply spending Valentine's Day with Stan this year, though in the strangest manner possible, is enough for him.

-,-

Twenty-five-year-old Stan declares he's had enough with random flings.

"I just wish someone would _love_ me, not _make love_ to me," Stan admits quietly, tossing random pebbles into the lake, Kyle listening intently at his side. "I thought I knew love in high school, with Wendy. And maybe that really isn't love, but a relationship like that would be just wonderful. Just, I don't know many guys who want that."

And it's then Kyle decides that today will be the day he gives Stan a Valentine's Day gift, not the other way around.

To make _him_ feel special, instead of being made special.

-,-

Perhaps everything had been leading up to this. The candy hearts, the silly fold-up cards, the flowers, the years spent together, the years spent apart. Maybe Stan had always given Kyle gifts in hopes of this very moment, even if the boy never knew it himself.

And so, twenty-five-year-old Kyle turns to his best friend, the one who had always been there for him. And with Stark's Pond as witness, he kisses Stan.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers into Stan's lips, and Stan smiles.

Now he, too, feels special.

* * *

So... late Valentine's Day story is late, I apologize. Hope you all had a good one? Anyway, reviews are nice. I know this isn't exactly the best sample of my writing, but I wanted this story to be simple yet get the point across...lemme know how I did? And also check my profile page, please! Thanks :)


End file.
